


Wieczność

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek, M/M, Suicide, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Derek wie, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak nie spodziewał się czegoś co zniszczy jego życie
Kontynuacja "Niezniszczalnego"Prompt 7. "Wieczność"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivaDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Niezniszczalny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395204) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



> Prosiliście o kontynuację i wyszło mi cos takiego. Miało oczywiście być krótsze, jednak chyba za bardzo się rozpisałam.  
> Dalej raczej nie będę kontynuowała, nie wiem co jeszcze można by tu napisać, temat jest raczej zakończony.  
> Z resztą ten tekst... Dziwnie mi się go pisało. Jeszcze bardziej emocjonalnie niż pierwszą część...

           Beacon Hills było smutne i ospałe. Tak od pewnego czasu to odbierał Derek, może dlatego, że jego towarzystwo tak się zmieniło? Brakowało mu odrobiny zabawy, rozluźnienia po ciężkim dniu bycia alfą. Jeszcze niedawno nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Jednak teraz wiedział, że nie ma nic złego w chwili słabości. Tego nauczył go Stiles, by prosić o pomoc, gdy się jej potrzebuje. Zabawne tylko, że sam nie korzystał z tych rad.  
           Wspólnie z innymi zgodził się dać mu czas na odetchniecie po tragedii, która się wydarzyła. Każdy tego potrzebował, by pożegnać zmarłych i dojść do ładu z własnym życiem. To nie było łatwe, gdy traciło się bliskich. Jednak dla niego najtrudniejsze było pozostawić Stilesa samego. Chciał być przy nim, zwłaszcza po tym co stało się przez Nogitsune. Byli razem, a ten demon zaprzepaścił wszystko. Tak bardzo tęsknił za chwilami spędzonymi razem, pocałunkami i byciem oparciem dla nastolatka. Za świadomością, że i on zawsze może liczyć na jego pomoc...  
          Tego dnia od rana czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zadzwonił do każdego, by upewnić się, że nic im nie jest. Zrobił kilka runek po mieście, aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że ma paranoje. Może po incydencje z Nogitsune był zbyt wyczulony na punkcie swojej watahy. Ale wolał sprawdzić wszystko dziesięć razy, niż później żałować. Miał problemy z zaśnięciem, czując ciągle ten wewnętrzny niepokój.  
          Nagły ucisk w klatce piersiowej pozbawił go tchu. Przez moment nie mógł się poruszyć, panika odebrała mu zdrowy rozsądek, a oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Nie wiedział czy śnił, czy był na wpół przytomny. Szukał po omacku zagrożenia i dopiero, gdy zorientował się, że jest sam w mieszkaniu, udało mu się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.  
          Nie wiedział co stało się, że jego organizm tak zareagował. Tak naprawdę tu nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal wokół niego panowała cisza, wszyscy w watasze byli bezpieczni... Sprawdzając połączenie z członkami watahy, zauważył pustkę, tam gdzie powinien być Stiles. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka, nakładając spodnie i koszulkę, wiedział, że musi sprawdzić to teraz. Chłopak nie mógł od nich odejść, bez niego... Nigdy nic już nie byłoby takie samo.  
          Camaro pędziło po drogach Beacon Hills jakby się paliło. Bo właśnie tak odczuwał to Derek. Więzi Stilesa nie było, miejsce tuż przy jego sercu pozostawało puste. Nigdy nie powinien był zgadzać się na odpuszczenie chłopakowi. Powinien być przy nim mimo wszystko. Bo jak on teraz przekona go, by do nich wrócił?  
          Parkując cicho przed domem szeryfa, zauważył jedynie ciemność. Była dość późna godzina, a tego dnia John miał być w pracy. Więc jeśli Stiles po prostu śpi w swoim łóżku, to sprawa może poczekać do jutra. Wystarczy zajrzeć do niego przez okno i upewnić się w tym.  
          W pokoju nie było nikogo, jednak dostrzegł otwarte drzwi do łazienki i dźwięk płynącej wody dobiegał do jego uszu. Miał zostawić go już w spokoju, gdy poczuł ten zapach... metaliczny aromat krwi i prochu. Czym szybciej otworzył niezabezpieczone okno i wskoczył do pokoju. Nim jeszcze udało mu się ustać prosto, podbiegł do drzwi łazienki i stanął w nich jak wryty.  
          Czerwień. Wszędzie czerwona krew, duszący zapach czegoś, czego miał nadzieję długo nie czuć. _Śmierci_. Chciał tak bardzo zrobić krok do przodu, jednak nie dał rady opadając wcześniej na kolana. Starał się głęboko oddychać ustami, zamknąć oczy, mając nadzieję, że to jedynie cholerny koszmar. Jednak nie... Woda spływająca do odpływu zabarwiona była na czerwono, krwią, której nikt nie powinien przelewać. Broń nadal leżała w dłoni, która jeszcze niedawno owijała się wokół jego karku przy namiętnym pocałunku. Jego wzrok błądził po sylwetce ukochanej osoby. Widział go, jednak nie słyszał rytmu serca, do którego był przyzwyczajony.  
          Nawet nie zauważył kiedy łzy, przesłoniły mu obraz. Bał się zbliżyć i dotknąć go, wiedział, że wtedy sprawa będzie przesądzona. To co teraz jedynie widział, stanie się niezbitą prawdą. A tego jego serce nie mogłoby znieść. Dopiero co odnaleźli siebie, mieli być razem przez wieczność. Ale najwyraźniej tylko on miał takie plany. Nie rozumiał jak kolejna osoba którą kochał, mogła odejść od niego i zostawić go samego. I to w momencie, gdy w końcu pozbierał się po stracie rodziny i wszystkich bliskich. Gdy w końcu patrzył w przyszłość bez lęku, bo tuż obok niego miał być _on_. Roztrzepany nastolatek, który tak długo przebijał się do jego serca, by w końcu znaleźć tam miejsce na stałe. Jak miał teraz żyć, skoro jego już nie ma wśród żywych?  
          Niepewnie podniósł się i ukląkł obok bezwładnego ciała, wyłączając wodę. Delikatnie dotknął jego policzka, pozwalając by łzy płynęły dalej. Nie zamierzał tłumic w sobie emocji, nie tym razem. Nawet nie zamierzał sprawdzać pulsu, wiedział, że nastolatek nie miał szans przeżyć postrzału w głowę. Jednak głaskał delikatnie twarz, na której jeszcze niedawno gościł szczery uśmiech. Był sercem ich watahy, był jego partnerem, a teraz pozostawił ich wszystkich samych...  
          Wilk w jego wnętrzu chciał wyć, rozszarpać wszystkich wokoło, by tylko zagłuszyć ból jaki teraz czuł. Czy naprawdę był tak okropny, że Stiles nie mógł zwrócić się do niego o pomoc? Czy było to tak trudne? Zrobiłby przecież wszystko dla tego chłopaka, czy nie udowodnił tego dostatecznie? Jak mógł przegapić załamanie Stilesa, które doprowadziło go to tak radykalnych środków?  
          Pełen bólu przemienił się w swoją wilczą wersję, by zagłuszyć choć część bólu. Biorąc głęboki oddech zawył, pokazując jak wiele stracił tej nocy. Zwijając się w kulkę przy jego ciele łkał cicho, nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić. Rozpadał się i tym razem miał się już nie podnieść.


End file.
